girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Liz
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "A new mission comes? Ok, I will see it done." "Going to school with others? Never had such experience before, but all I need to is finish my mission." "What should I do in my spare time? There are so many things I haven't tried yet." "I only walk out during the night before, didn't know that sunshine is this warm and sweet." Interaction Quotes "Master, once again." - Touch. "Master, what are you doing?" - Kiss. "Master, does this action have a special meaning?" - Massage. Intimacy Visit "Another mission? Huh,just come to see me..." Inside the Dark Night "Why I always act during nights, just take it for granted." "Shadow covers my actions perfectly. This is valuable experience passed down from ancestors." "The night is good, it covers up either the blood or the killing." "So I like acting during nights, nobody would see me, I am free." "Next time we act together, master." Ending of Story "Half spoken words for the last time, now we continue." "Later, probably the orphanage was found and destroyed by the army, and we were taken away." "I don't know what happened to others, I was grounded for some time and then sent to this school." "You already know what happened next, so I got nothing to say." "See, it is just a simple story" To Be Continue "Huh? You wanna know stories about the sister who saved my life?" "Well, she is also white hair, not talking much, and she is cruel to the enemy." "So I was astonished when she saved me." "Oops?..Master you must have misunderstood. She is just disappeared rather than dead." "You will meet again, maybe she is just in the school." Assassin& Ninja "Master,did you know the famous two sisters,Assassin&Ninja?" "Well...I always think that their Kong Fu is just like mine...and others think so..." "This is probably so called repeat character setting!It must be!" "Weird enough, they acted during nights. It is said that is a carrier called ninja." "How come this kind of settings are repeated! I will talk to them later!" "Ninja, that sister-crushing freak, and a loli!She hardly blinked an eye on anyone except her sister." "Master,master,you will come with me,do ya!" "What prize master will give me if I win?Please think about it now." Dark Night Killer "Though it is embarrasing, but I am the legendary Dark Night Killer." "I don't know who gave me the nickname...it's too Chunibyo..." "If it come from myself, it gotta be cool, dashing alias." "Or master you give me some advice, it is over to you." "I believe it won't be a problem for master." About Black "Well, I only wear black, cause it is more convenient." "Wearing black is not only convenient during night actions, but also hard to identify the blood slashed up." "So I always wear black, never ever other color..." "Cause white hair is conspicuous, I can only pay attention to clothes. " "I don't want to change my hair color, it's natural and same with that little sister." "But in campus...there is no need to be so cautious right?" "Maybe another color when I have chance." Ending of Story (Engagement) "It is high time for ending the story, the pen is just in your hand, master." "You choose to visit me and marry me, and give a seemingly happy ending." "My life will be different from now.Thanks." "This praise maybe too light, but it weighs more to me." "You know once I was also an assassinator. I ended one after another life, cold-hearted and ruthless." "Everyone in my eyes only has the difference of life and death, all of them are equal." "But you are different, you are the only color in the black-and-white world." "So just take the responsibility, my master. My only, master." Special Gift "Master, here you are." Gifting "Forget about this..." - When disliking a gift. "Master, this can also be accepted..." - When liking a gift. "Thank you master! This suits me better." - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |skinCard = 1}} Category:3 Stars Category:Strength Category:Front Category:Perity Category:SX BG